


Bendy Finds a Horse

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: AU of an AU, Art, It's not what you think, Magical Horsegina, Oh boy this is a weird one, Other, bittersweet kinda, but none of it is written in detail, eldritch abominations fucking, giddyup, it's weirder than what you think, minor Lazy/Bendy and Happy/Bendy, ok this one sounds weird on the surface but, references to rape, references to torture and psychological abuse, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: While traveling, Bendy meets a horse and experiences a sexual awakening.





	Bendy Finds a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illycrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illycrium/gifts).



> Credit for the art - and for the OC Horse - goes to DeerEggs. Many thanks for letting me write a story with Horse!

For a long time now, the Joxter had happily occupied the nest with his friend Bendy and Bendy’s Snufkin Happy. Through all these years, they’d caught a great deal of Snufkins and played with themmore times and in more ways than the Joxter could have ever dreamed. But it seemed Snufkins, even in their stupidity, began to _learn._ Naturally nomadic, it was inevitable one or another would come across the nest sometime. And yet a single whole year, all four seasons, had passed without hide nor hair of a Snufkin.  

“They have learned to avoid us,” the Joxter declared one day.

“They can learn?” Bendy asked in surprise.

“Indeed. Slowly.”

“Guess that explains how Happy’s trainable...”

Happy nodded enthusiastically.

“I believe it does.” The Joxter decided it was time for a move. “Not forever,” he clarified. “We would be hard-pressed to find such a cozy little place as this - and anyhow, we have made it home.”

“I’ll miss it,” Happy agreed mournfully.

“Shush. We shall be going on a small trip, and stay elsewhere for a few seasons - enough time to catch a good many Snufkins! And perhaps when we return, there shall be more in these parts." 

Thus it was decided. Happy knotted one fishing line of harmonicas around his neck as a necklace, while the Joxter prepared a sack with a pot, food, water, a knife and some medical supplies. The knife wind chime, the wreathed canoe, the many Snufkin packs - these they left behind, along with all their other meager possessions. 

Joxters prefer the sturdiness of their own feet, and so he gladly walked, but Happy elected (perhaps by persuasion of Bendy) to ride the demon. So it was they made an odd little crew, journeying over hills and under hills, through mountains and ravines. Each night they slept under the same stars, but each night they gazed upon those stars from a new location. At every bush or creek or foolish chittering animal, the Joxter took the opportunity to refill their food or water stores. So it was that much time passed, although the Joxter didn’t believe in keeping time, so he was not sure how much.

Sooner or later, they came across one long wide field with waving grasses that tickled his thighs. “So large it is!” he announced in delight, as it seemed the prairie extended from one horizon to the next. There was only the forest behind them, and in front, a magnificent painting-worthy mountain range stark against the sunset.

“What?” Happy said. He was sitting astride Bendy, head curiously tilted to the side. 

“Let’s camp here,” the Joxter decided. 

Happy giggled nervously, which led the Joxter to believe he hadn’t heard him at all. Half-deaf and mounted on Bendy, it was perhaps no surprise. While the Joxter began to set up the camp, Bendy gallivanted about the field, bucking and cantering and snorting as if he were a horse. A large horse with claws fangs and lots of ink and spikes. Poor Happy clung for his dear life and laughed wildly as he was nearly flung off occasion after occasion. Finally, the Snufkin did indeed go flying head over heels and he struck the ground hard. The Joxter chuckled to himself when Bendy leapt upon him, and the two ended up in a giggly heap of ink together. After a certain point, Happy began to yelp, and his limbs twitched and jolted in pain, but that was really nothing new.

“We’ll need to move on quickly tomorrow,” the Joxter informed them once they finally made their way back to the makeshift camp. “There’s little water to be found near this field, and no food either, I’m afraid.”

“Sure thing,” Bendy said. 

Happy seemed to be having difficulty breathing, his pupils blown wide in fading panic. Blood was fresh on him, sweet and rich, painting the side of his neck and his shoulder. The Joxter licked his lips and forcefully averted his eyes. Happy was not his to enjoy, not matter how much he sometimes wished to (most desperately in times when other Snufkins were not available). 

“Here,” the Joxter said, handing Bendy a wrapped bit of bread. “Happy is probably hungry.”

Bendy force-fed the struggling Snufkin, while the Joxter’s eyes drifted to the horizon, and the falling sun. It would not be long before dark. A heady need was low in his belly, and he sighed. He’d been spoiled, indeed. But there were no Snufkins to sate him. 

“Bendy?” he called eventually, and the demon popped his head up. 

“Mnh?”

“Will you keep the spikes to a minimum tonight?”

Laughing, Bendy trotted over. “Sure thing, Jox.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the Joxter woke to his face being bapped. _Very_ unkindly, at that. 

“Jox, Jox, guess what I found-”

The Joxter groaned and blinked his eyes blearily open. “Bendy, it’s much too early to be awake; we’ve talked about this.”

But it didn’t seem he would get any more rest, not this morning. Bendy’s eyes were bright and exciteable. “I found horses! Jox, can we keep a horse? There’s one I really like - I think he’s the leader of ‘em all!" 

“A stallion, no doubt,” the Joxter said. His interest was piqued, admittedly, since he hadn’t seen a horse in a great many years and they were magnificently beautiful creatures. He’d never had any inclination to ride, but admiring - that he didn’t mind.

“A stallion,” Bendy said with reverence. “Is that the leader of a pack?”

“A group of horses is called a herd,” the Joxter answered. “As for stallions - they don’t do much _leading_ as far as I know, but they do protect the other mares.”

“That’s Horse, then,” Bendy exclaimed. “He protects the others! He told me so.”

“Wonderful.” The Joxter yawned and spent a moment grooming his whiskers while Bendy jumped from one foot to another. 

“C’mon, Jox, you gotta see him!”

“I’m getting there.” While the Joxter finished up his grooming, Bendy pounced on Happy and nearly gave the poor Snufkin a heart attack.

“Happy, c’mon, you gotta meet my new friend!”

“N-new friend?” Happy, as ever, was prone to jealousy, but Bendy seemed to not notice. 

“Sure! Maybe he can be your friend, too-” then Bendy’s mask furrowed over his eyes. He waggled his finger. “Wait - but don’t get too cozy! Ya don’t need friends, Happy, only me!”

Happy’s eyes rounded. “Yes, Bendy, only you.”

The Joxter chuckled to himself as Bendy iterated perhaps too many times that Happy was _his_ and Happy wasn’t allowed to go getting _feelings_ for anybody else - all the while, Happy whimpered and nodded and flinchingly testified that he loved Bendy, only Bendy.

“Honestly, darling, the horse is _your_ friend,” the Joxter drawled. “You need not even introduce him to Happy if you’re so worried.”

Bendy shook his head. “I don’t wanna leave Happy on his own. Anyhow, I trust him!”

“Of course. Well, I’m ready.”

Bendy wound his tail around Happy’s wrist, and Joxter trailed behind. This is how they traveled, Happy secured by Bendy’s tail, the Joxter dawdling after.

On the perch of a hillock is when the Joxter first glimpsed the herd of horses. They were stunning against the backdrop of the mountains, muscles lithe and coats clean and healthy. There was a pinto, a sorrel, a -

The Joxter’s thoughts ground to a halt. 

A -

A -

_That wasn’t a horse._

Bendy put his gloves to his mouth and hollered, “HEY! HORSE!”

The…. not-horse… lifted its head and looked their way in interest, while the Joxter pressed his lips tightly together, trying to work out what manner of creature this could possibly be.

  

 

 

It stood on two legs, firstly, and had a long serpentine neck with small black front limbs folded to its chest. Its face was not unlike a painted mask, and it was one of the most bizarre creatures the Joxter had ever laid his eyes upon. Soon enough, it was approaching with long, bouncy strides that easily covered the grasses. The other horses paused and waited, while this odd monster bounded nearer. 

It halted mere feet away and, arching its neck down, nuzzled Bendy hard enough to make the demon stumble back.

Closer up, the Joxter could see it had neither fur nor feathers, but rather a rough, hardy hide. Its chest rose and fell with loud, low breaths. If he were to assign any one word to the creature, he would describe it as _powerful_. Certainly large, and heavy, though the lines along its legs indicated this was all muscle.

“Hiya Horse!” Bendy declared, while Happy hid behind Bendy. 

“Hullo,” the Joxter greeted. “You are truly beautiful.”

The… monster (it was not a horse) ignored him in favor of lowering its head until its mask was pressed up against Bendy, nearly the length of his body. A black wet tongue slithered from the darkness in its mask, and pressed between Bendy’s legs, so huge that it reached all the way to the base of his tail even from the front. This nearly unbalanced Bendy, who, giggling, shoved its head away. “Not right now,” he chided, “you gotta meet my friend, first!”

The tongue sucked back into its mask and disappeared. The creature’s face pointed at Joxter, its mouth perpetually grinning. The Joxter could see why Bendy liked this creature, yes, but there was a little detail the Joxter couldn't quite get over - 

“Joxter, meet my horse! Horse, Jox.”

“Bendy, this _isn’t_ a horse,” the Joxter said, pained. “I respect your new friendship, but you ought’nt call creatures what they aren’t. 

Bendy frowned. “Joxter, he’s a _horse._ He’s in a herd of horses, he is a horse-”

“That’s not the only qualifier, I’m afraid - you aren’t a horse just for running with h-”

Then Horse spoke. It spoke with a deep, rumbling voice that would make any mumrik’s bones tremble.The words did not come from its mouth, which never ceased its grin, but rather bled through the earth and the sky, vibrating all around the Joxter at once. Horse said only this, “ **I am a horse.** ”

The Joxter pressed his lips together again. This was obviously not a horse. He addressed it delicately, “Dear, you must know horses have hooves, and manes and tails - whatever you are, you are quite lovely and unique. That’s something to be greatly applauded! But whatever you are, it is _not_ a -”

“ **I am a horse,”** it repeated ominously, and one step nearer left a print crushed into the mud and grasses.

The Joxter huffed. Fine, if it didn’t want to admit it, then so be it. 

“Jeez, Jox,” Bendy put his hands on his hips. “I thought you were all about bein’ polite!”

“I like to think I’m about being reasonable,” the Joxter replied stiffly. “But I won’t argue the matter any longer. 

Horse decided, too, that the greetings were done, and it turned its attention by to Bendy, smiling in its own strange way. 

A tiny hand clenched in the Joxter’s cloak and he turned to see Happy clinging to him. It was rare Happy voluntarily touched him, as the Snufkin spent most of his time wrapped around Bendy. But it surprised the Joxter little to see jealousy and fear painted across the Snufkin’s face. Bendy had his full attention on Horse, rubbing the spot where his mask-like head connected to his long neck. Undoubtedly, the attention spent on someone else made Happy feel atrocious. The silly Snufkin had no concept of sharing. Of course, Bendy himself struggled with the concept when it came to Happy. 

“There’s somethin’ else,” Bendy called back, sounding nervous, if the Joxter could ever attribute that emotion to Bendy. 

The Joxter lifted a brow. “Yes?”

“I like fuckin’ Horse.”

The Joxter frowned. “You like fucking everything; that’s hardly a surprise.”

Bendy shook his head. “No, ya don’t understand. I _really_ like fuckin’ Horse. 

“I’m glad you find it so enjoyable.”

“No, Jox, I mean -“ he struggled for words. “It’s different than normal. It’s like a whole lotta tension buildin’ up, and then-“ he shivered, and leaned against Horse’s side. “It’s… like nothin’ I’ve ever felt."

“You mean to say you feel carnal pleasure? Well, pleasure of a sexual sort?” 

“Yes! I think.” Bendy put his chin on his palm and tapped his foot. “I dunno, ‘cause I got no clue what that feels like, but this thing with Horse - it’s - I found him last night while you ’n Happy were sleepin’, see, and he just-“ Bendy glanced at Horse. “I dunno, it was somethin’ about him that made me feel all funky, and before I knew it, we were goin’ at it. Can’t even tell ya how many times we fucked!”

“Hum!” That was unusual indeed. For all the delight Bendy took in raping and maiming Snufkins, his pleasure had always derived sheerly from the sadism, the awfulness of it. Sexual pleasure up until now had been foreign to him, even when the Joxter tried quite hard (as hard as he was willing to try) to arouse his friend. He’d long since concluded that Bendy was incapable of such a thing, much in the way Bendy lacked hunger or thirst or exhaustion. “Your new friend must be special indeed,” the Joxter commended, “in order to invoke such reactions in you.” 

“Hyeah.” Bendy’s tail was twitching at his heels, and he kept glancing at Horse. Sexual impatience was something the Joxter knew well, and he couldn't resist a small smile at seeing it in his previously unflappable friend.

Again Horse spoke; again deep earth-shaking words emanated from him without his mouth moving, “ **We are both everlasting beasts,** ” Horse said, “ **and we came not from the earth, as all other creatures must, but from places and by means no mortal could dream to comprehend.”** Horse’s long neck curved so that it gazed at Bendy. **“You from a domain where a simple thought may transform into reality, and before that, a realm no one dares tread. I, shaped in clay from the hands of a God and placed in the womb of another.“**  

“Ah, how curious-“ 

**“Rare is the existence of beings such as we, and rarer still is a meeting between them, but always such unities are marked with a pleasure that shakes the earth-“**

“Oh my.” 

“ **and makes the rivers run rich with milk and honey.”**

The Joxter waited for a moment, lips pursed, but it seemed Horse was good and done. He said no more. “That’s lovely,” the Joxter said. “You’ve found someone not unlike yourself, Bendy. You _are_ beautifully monstrous, Horse.” If not a touch wordy, but the Joxter did understand the romantic lure of story-telling.  

“Didn’t think there _was_ anything like me,” Bendy admitted, petting Horse’s side. 

“You are very fortunate to have come across him, it seems.”

Happy made a noise like a dying turtle, and the Joxter scolded him with a stern look. Physical punishments were best avoided with this particular Snufkin (or at least, physical punishments dealt by anyone but Bendy), but in this case, the look was enough to cow Happy. 

There was very little further conversation, as Horse and Bendy soon came together for love-making. The Joxter had to drag a whimpering Happy away. “Don’t you disturb them,” he admonished.“Didn’t you hear Horse? This is something for them only.”

Throughout the day, Horse and Bendy entangled in strange and occasionally disturbing ways. Sometimes Bendy was in his small form, sometimes the large one, sometimes in shapes and masses and snaring vines that made no sense. But always they were inside each other, around each other, gripping and undulating and melding. Sometimes their sultry twining stilled, and for brief periods of time, they would be relaxing together, still and content and lazy. 

 

 

 

Invariably, they would be drawn into motion again, pulled together like magnets, and Bendy found ever new ways to penetrate Horse and infiltrate the other’s body with his own. Yet it never seemed to hurt or distress Horse whatsoever - in fact, it was always welcomed and well-received. 

They had an absolutely fascinating sexual etiquette. The Joxter found his gaze directed to them again and again. While he did rub out a few watching them, he was surprised to find the majority of it arousing on a deeper, near-spiritual sort of level, something that delved beneath his carnal cravings. It tickled and stirred him in ways pleasing to his mind more-so than his body. Altogether, the experience was an excitingly new sort of adventure for him. He didn’t mind merely watching overly much. The Joxter was truly happy for his friend, and was content enough to spend the day dozing and admiring.

Happy was not nearly so pleased. The poor Snufkin spent the entire day miserably pouting. Once, the Joxter had to stop him from mutilating his own arms out of jealousy and anger. 

“You must let them have their fun,” the Joxter rebuked him. “Bendy may own you, dear, but you do not own him.”

“I _hate_ Horse,” Happy had retorted, red faced and tense. “I hate him. He doesn’t deserve Bendy. He doesn’t know how to treat him.”

“Oh, they seem to be getting along just fine.”

Happy nearly bit through his lip, and the Joxter had to tie him up to prevent him from slamming all their supplies against the ground. The act of typing Happy up, though, of course proved to be stimulating, and then the Joxter had to quickly sneak his hand in his trousers and eye Bendy and Horse while he occupied himself. For a time, he contemplated joining, but this was something rather special and unique to them. It was not his place to join, unless they should invite him, and neither seemed very inclined to do so.

Meanwhile, Happy snarled and writhed like a possessed creature. Towards midday, the Joxter decided to try to feed him, but Happy only spat it out and continued his silly thrashing.

“That will do you no good,” the Joxter told him. “And you ought to be happy that Bendy has found someone so suitable to him.”

At this point, Happy was in tears. He’d rubbed his wrists raw on the rope, and the Joxter winced upon seeing it. He dearly hoped Bendy wouldn't mind - it wasn’t as if the Joxter had a choice! He couldn't be expected to physically wrestle Happy into submission every time Happy got the inclination to interrupt today. The Snufkin was simply a danger to himself.

Dinner came and went, all while Bendy and Horse remained together. It was becoming something of a concern to the Joxter. He was pleased enough for Bendy, the fact of the matter was he and Happy had only a limited food supply. The constant traveling normally ensured they managed to come across new food in otherwise unpredictable lands, but that whole principle fell right through once they _stopped_ traveling. 

“When is he gonna stop?” Happy had the presence of mind to finally ask in despair, though his eyes were red and swollen with his crying.

“I’m not sure,” the Joxter remarked. “It seems Horse, much like Bendy, is not limited by things that would limit you or I. Perhaps they could go on for a very long time.”

“It’s already been a very long time,” Happy snapped; the Joxter had to silently agree, with a touch of reverence. Much as he loved fucking, he certainly couldn't keep up the energy to go at it almost nonstop for an entire day and evening. That sort of behavior would leave him exhausted enough to sleep for weeks! It was something to be admired.

He glanced out in the field again. Nighttime was descending. Horse at the moment seemed to be coated in gently shifting strings of ink, and he was relaxing in the grasses while his herd remained nearby, grazing. 

“I’m sure he will have his fill sooner or later,” the Joxter said, hopefully.

At it turned out, that was not quite so. Morning came and went. By midday, the Joxter knew that he and Happy must move on, else risk starvation. In a lull of the monsters’ copulation, the Joxter waved Bendy over.

“Heya, Jox,” Bendy readily trotted over, his expression blissful but his tail drooping in exhaustion. “The heck is his deal?” He jabbed a thumb towards Happy, who was violently jamming supplies back into the pack with a fiercely bitter expression. 

“He’s moody. You know how he gets.” 

“Yeah.” Bendy frowned at Happy for a moment, before reverting his attention back at the Joxter, and then he brightened. “Boy, I never screwed so much in my life! No wonder you’re huntin’ for Snufkins all the time, Jox. This feels amazing!”

“It surely does,” the Joxter agreed. 

“I could go forever!" 

“Sadly,” the Joxter segued, “I cannot. Bendy, we must move on.”

“Eh? Move on?”

“Yes. We must leave this field.”

Instantly, the demon’s expression changed. “Wait, what? Why?”

“There is water here, but little food suitable for mumriks. Happy and I can’t eat the grass as the horses do.”

“Why not? They ain’t got a problem with it!”

“Mumriks are not horses. All creatures are allotted their own share of suitable foods, and we can get quite sick if we deviate it from it. The horse cannot eat meat as a mumrik does, much as a mumrik cannot eat grass a horse does. This is the world’s way of sharing our resources.”

Bendy’s tail lashed; he crossed his arms and glanced away. “That’s stupid. Everybody should be able to eat everything.”

“Perhaps so, but that is not how it works.”

Bendy snapped his fingers. "Hold on, I got it! I'll just ask Horse if he wants to come with us!"

Before the Joxter could put in a word of protest, Bendy was racing off back to the herd. The Joxter was just thinking that perhaps having two monsters around wouldn't be such a bad thing, when he realized that whatever Horse was telling Bendy wasn't what the demon wanted to hear.

When Bendy trudged back, he looked uncharacteristically solemn. "Horse has got a duty to his herd," Bendy conveyed, clearly not liking the idea but yet respecting it. "He's not gonna lead his herd anywhere they shouldn't be goin', he said."

"I feel he has much wisdom."

"Yeah, he does." Bendy glanced back. "I don't want to leave him, Joxter." 

“ _You_ do not have to,” the Joxter said, little as he wanted to say it. 

Bendy looked up in confusion.

“But _we_ must,” the Joxter finished.

It took a few moments for understanding to break across Bendy’s face, and then he was only more conflicted than before.

“It’s up to you,” the Joxter said. “You may stay here in the fields with Horse and his herd, or you may continue along with us.”

“I ain’t never felt the way I do with Horse before,” Bendy admitted quietly. 

“Sex is a very powerful sort of persuasion,” the Joxter agreed. “The physical pleasure is a not inconsiderable component of why I pursue it so frequently.”

“Yeah,” Bendy huffed a laugh. “Boy, it’s - it’s somethin’." 

“So…?” the Joxter prompted.

Bendy knotted his fingers together, but the Joxter could see he had already made up his mind. It broke his heart, to think of having to leave his friend… but one must not impede any other’s wishes -

Bendy then said something that surprised the Joxter very much. He met the Joxter’s gaze, and said quite resolutely, “You know I’m never gonna leave you an’ Happy. Not ever.”

The Joxter couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. 

“But I’ll miss Horse,” Bendy added. “I’ll miss him a lot.”

“Perhaps one day you can visit again,” the Joxter allowed, and affectionately rubbed Bendy’s horns. Bendy leaned into the touch. “At any rate, I’m pleased you did get to experience the heat of a sexual encounter. Horse must be quite unique to be able to draw that from you.”

“Right?” Bendy said, drowsy with the petting. “Didn’t think I was even capable of it.”

“You had better say good-bye.”

Bendy took his time with it, and the two had one final tryst.

 

Their true goodbye, though, was the aftermath, with Bendy hugging Horse’s head. They said things to each other, whispering things, but the Joxter did not even try to overhear, despite his curiosity. They were things Joxters were not meant to hear, he suspected. 

Thus two eldritch monsters, having crossed paths and fortuitously mixed, departed with only good will and fortune wished to each other. 

Bendy readily joined Happy and the Joxter’s entourage, and did not look back once at the field.  

“You’re right,” the demon said, swinging his tail lazily. “I can always come back whenever I wanna. But bein’ with you guys is where it’s really at.”

“I’m glad you stayed,” the Joxter said simply.

Bendy took Happy’s hand, and crushed the Snufkin’s fingers in his grip.  

“Me too!” He replied cheerily, as Happy howled.


End file.
